There's Something About Elizabeth
by roothlace
Summary: Elizabeth may just be the person to change Jack's thoughts about life
1. Chapter 1

Yayyyyyyyy. Finally a category for _When Calls the Heart_. Love this show.

Obviously it doesn't belong to me.

**There's Something About Elizabeth**

Jack Thornton couldn't believe it. The nerve of rich people. Who did the Thatchers think they were? Did the man think that because his spoilt rich daughter wanted to play Little Miss Schoolteacher, his plans had to be brushed aside?

Jack had worked for most of his life to become a Mountie and not just any sleepy, forgotten town Mountie but a real proper Mountie. In a place where his skills could best be put to use, a place where he could be appreciated, a proper town.

It didn't help that Miss Elizabeth Thatcher had a smart mouth on her and she thought she was too good for Coal Valley. He had never met a woman, scratch that, person who infuriated him like Elizabeth did. She wouldn't last a minute in Coal Valley.

000

A few days later Jack found himself drawn to the saloon that was being used as the classroom for the students of Coal Valley. He didn't actually know what had pulled him into Elizabeth's classroom again but he couldn't stay away. That woman still made him mad but somehow he couldn't imagine a morning going by without seeing her beautiful face.

Okay, he could admit it. She was attractive and she cared about the children and their parents and the town. That didn't mean that she and her rich daddy had a right to dictate where he should work but there was something about Elizabeth Thatcher. Something that made him rethink all those plans he'd made for himself long ago.

Focus, Jack Thornton, he told himself even as he watched her climb on top of the table to demonstrate gravity to her students. You've put in your transfer and will be out of here soon enough.

000

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all you guys who have read, favorited and are following the story. Special thanks to LisaNY, The Narnian Phantom Stallion, rockyshadow and JackandElizabeth for your great reviews.

000

Jack was impressed. He had tried hard not be, but he was failing miserably. Elizabeth Thatcher was surprising him at every turn, which was not an easy thing to do at all. She seemed happier with the boxes full of books than she was with the ones filled with her clothes and shoes. Honestly, he couldn't figure her out at all.

Not that it mattered, he consoled himself; neither of them was going to last long in Coal Valley. He didn't particularly care where she ended up, or so he tried to convinced himself, all that mattered was that he would be transferred to another place, a place where all the action was.

000

Jack didn't know what made him ride over to Abigail's house, it certainly wasn't to talk to Elizabeth but he couldn't help but smile when he saw her walk over to talk to him. He had work to do, but arguing with Elizabeth and urging her to use her to think up a solution to the problem the town was facing somehow seemed like the most important work he'd done all day.

Later that night Jack smiled to himself as he looked at Elizabeth sleeping on the desk with the books open infront of her. It seemed she had really taken his challenge to find a solution to the housing problem to heart and Jack felt something he hadn't felt in a long time - admiration.

000

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Jack told Elizabeth. He couldn't believe it when she'd come to him and asked to borrow a pair of trousers and a shirt. His surprise had turned to shock when he realized what she intended to do with them. She couldn't be serious about going into the mine.

He couldn't believe that he had failed to dissuade her from doing just that but all his good arguments fell on deaf ears. He had certainly never met such a stubborn woman in his life, and to think that the person he believed was a little spoilt princess was that person.

Jack still couldn't wait for the day when he received new orders but, honestly, for now he was content to stay in Coal Valley. It wasn't about Elizabeth Thatcher, he told himself, it was about the community, the survivors, people who were willing to pull together in a crisis; but as he tipped his hat and smiled at Elizabeth with her dirty face and clothes, Jack knew wondered if he wasn't lying to himself.

000


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all you guys who have read, favorited and are following the story. Special thanks to LisaNY, The Narnian Phantom Stallion, rockyshadow, JackandElizabeth, BellaItaliana93, QueenCurtis1 and AgentAussie for your great reviews.

000

Jack Thornton was not jealous … and he had absolutely nothing to be jealous about. He had never been jealous in his life… okay that wasn't entirely true, he'd been jealous once or twice in his life which is why he knew that what he was feeling right now wasn't jealousy.

This was something… different.

Besides, why would he even feel …anything for Billy Hamilton? That guy was a loser, a liar and most of all, Jack suspected, a thief. He couldn't be jealous of such a guy.

Yet, as he watched Elizabeth smile at the man and dance with him, it was all Jack could do to contain the rage and anger that he felt rising up within him. Jack had never wanted to kill a man with his bare hands before in his life, but now seeing Elizabeth walking arm-in-arm with Billy Hamilton, he wanted to tear the man limb from limb and throw him to the bears and then have him thrown into the deepest, darkest pit he could find.

000

What he couldn't understand was why Elizabeth couldn't appreciate that he was only trying to protect her. That he had only looked into Billy's background to stop Elizabeth from making a mistake and falling for the wrong man.

He'd do the same for any of the other residents of Coal Valley. Yeah right, a voice told him. Yes, Jack told himself, he'd so the same for anyone in Coal Valley _and _he wasn't jealous of Billy Hamilton.

So, okay, he'd been wrong about Billy Hamilton. That man wasn't the thief Jack had suspected that he was. Still, there was something about him that rang false and he took up entirely too much of Elizabeth's time.

"I was wrong about Billy Hamilton being a thief," he confessed to Elizabeth, hoping she'd accept his apology and the reasons for acting the way he had. That she'd understand that he'd done it all for her, to protect her, to save her from getting hurt. The way she looked at him told him that while she understood his reasons she wasn't ready to forgive him for the way he'd acted.

000

Jack was so proud of Elizabeth. She never ceased to amaze him. Somehow she had managed to figure out that Billy Hamilton was a fraud that he was the liar he'd always suspected he was.

It should have been one of the best days of his life; he'd managed to get rid of Billy Hamilton. Elizabeth was safe, and single and… around.

Instead he seemed to set her off with everything he said and did. He hadn't meant to call her desperate and honestly he didn't think that he had but Elizabeth seemed to think so. To top that off, his attempt to ask her to dinner had fallen flat.

He needed to do something…anything to get back on her good side. Luckily her making him take that intelligence test had given him somewhere to start from. Yes, he would give her a similar test.

Setting and writing out the test that he intended to give her was more fun than Jack thought it would be; teachers sometimes had it so easy. He couldn't wait to read her answers.

000

"Are you sure you really want to know how you scored?" Jack teased her.

"Of course I want to know."

"It turns out that you're not quite as smart as I thought you were," he couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at his lips.

"That's not true." She was incredulous.

Of course it wasn't true, she was very bright but he loved to tease her and honestly he couldn't remember a more pleasant evening in recent weeks.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

000


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all you guys who have read, favorited and are following the story. Special thanks to LisaNY, The Narnian Phantom Stallion, rockyshadow, JackandElizabeth, BellaItaliana93, QueenCurtis1, AgentAussie, HeartieGirl, Angel Childress and guests for your great reviews.

000

Jack stood outside the salon waiting impatiently for Elizabeth to finish her class. Slowly by slowly the children began to emerge from the room and it felt like an eternity until he could get her to himself.

He loved spending time with her and more often than not he found himself standing outside the salon waiting for her to appear. He had gone over and over what he would say to her, where he would say it and even had a debate as to whether it would be better to ask her first thing in the morning or later in the day and at some point he'd even discarded the whole idea of asking her but he knew he would not rest until he'd asked her out.

He remembered the look on her face when she'd came to station to tell him about the painting hidden in the back of the mural and while it had gone someway in showing her that he was interested in her, he knew from past experience that when it came to women and matters of the heart it was better to be direct.

So he was, in the saloon, making his intentions clear. Very clear.

"I've come to ask for your hand," he told her and almost regretted the choice of words. He hadn't meant it to sound like a proposal of marriage…not yet anyway.

Elizabeth reluctantly gave him her hand and he began on his carefully rehearsed speech.

"Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, I would like you to join me for supper this Saturday night…The pleasure of your company will be truly appreciated."

He was so glad when Elizabeth agreed to dine with him and he had meant what he'd said to her. Supper was going to be an act of courtship, he was going to show her how romantic he could be and attempt to win her heart.

It was good that he'd already began on his plans for the date because the arrival of Julie, Elizabeth's little sister and his replacement Constable Patrick O'Reilly certainly put a damper on his plans.

000

"I don't want to put you to too much trouble," Jack said.

"It would be no trouble at all," Abigail assured him.

"But I would be putting you out," Jack said, regretting his decision to involve her at all, "I'll just take her to the saloon, it isn't like there's any other place around for miles and a picnic at night wouldn't work at all."

"Jack, listen to me," Abigail told him, "I said that it would be no trouble at all to prepare the meal unless you're worried about my ability to keep it a secret from her."

"Of course not." He was affronted that she would think such a thing.

"Well then, I said that I would cook the meal and I will," Abigail reminded him.

"Thank you," he hugged her.

"And since you want to make it romantic and it is an act of courtship then I suggest you get some tips from Julie."

"Julie?" Jack had barely spoken to Elizabeth's sister; he had to admit he was sort of scared of her, she was so forthright. In their last conversation she had all but grilled him about his relationship with Elizabeth and warned him against breaking her heart.

"She knows Elizabeth," Abigail told him, "her likes and dislikes, and she would be of tremendous help if you ask me."

Jack nodded. Abigail was right, Julie would be very helpful in making this date a success especially since his transfer had finally come through and he had to leave Coal Valley.

000

"You're not going to wear that red coat are you?" she teased him.

"Of course not," Jack replied, "I do own other clothes you know _and_ this is my uniform."

"I know," Julie laughed at him. "So what exactly is the plan, apart from asking Abigail to cook?"

"I'm going to give her a corsage," jack told Julie.

"Great," Julie enthused. "I don't know about the flowers that you have here but Lizzie loves carnations and yellow and pink are her favourite colours."

"Okay."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"I … I, uhm…" Jack stammered. He knew that he felt something, more than something actually for Elizabeth but he wasn't ready to give it a name.

"I get it," Julie laughed at him, "you're still at that stage when you're not ready to talk about it. So, about this date, what else?"

"You, Abigail and the children are going to turn Abigail's café into the most romantic location on Saturday night, aren't you?"

"We know what we're doing and have already got everything ready, don't worry it will be perfect, in fact more than amazing."

"I thought we could dance," Jack suggested, "or maybe that's too ordinary, you know, dinner and dancing." Ever since the Miner's Ball Jack had wanted to dance with Elizabeth but no opportunity had ever arisen until now.

"Elizabeth loves dancing and that fact that you've thought about it even makes it more perfect."

"I know where I could get a record player," Jack told her, "but I was wondering about the song, do you have any suggestions?"

Jack left the café a few minutes later knowing although he had to leave Coal Valley soon, his date with Elizabeth on Saturday would be perfect.

000

Jack and Elizabeth slowly circled the room; she couldn't believe how happy she was, it was hands down the best date she'd ever been on and even just thinking about it made her break out into a smile.

"I think the food's getting cold," Jack whispered to her.

Elizabeth was reluctant to get out of his arms but they needed to eat the food before it got cold, maybe they'd have another chance to dance again before the night ended. She sincerely hoped so.

"I don't think I've ever had as much fun on a date as I having now," Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Jack couldn't believe. "I guess I could teach the men in Cape Fullerton a thing or two, huh?"

"Actually a man once asked me to a date which began with an open carriage ride and ended a walk along the beach," Elizabeth told him. "There may have even been violins and roses."

"How can supper in a café, just below your room I might add, compare?"

"He was a dreadful bore," Elizabeth told him, "and you have a much nicer smile."

"So you would be content to live here in Coal Valley, forever?" Jack asked. He had tried twice to bring up the topic of his imminent departure but somehow Elizabeth's words and smile had distracted him.

"I have been happy; I should say that I am happy in Coal Valley," Elizabeth replied, "happier than I ever thought I'd be."

Here's your chance to tell her, Jack thought to himself, but instead he picked his glass and took another sip of wine.

"And you are happy too, don't pretend that you aren't," Elizabeth told him, "in spite of the fact that you were brought here under false pretenses."

"I am happy," Jack conceded and he was; he only wished he didn't have to leave Coal Valley especially now that they had finally had their date.

"And you've also resolved yourself to the fact that Mounties don't have to assign you a wife," Elizabeth teased him, "that you are actually allowed to find one on your own."

"I don't think I actually used the words assigned," Jack protested.

"Yes you did," Elizabeth told him. "You somehow suggested that I was throwing myself at you yet Mounties did not marry unless a wife was assigned to them, probably as part of their work."

"I did not."

"Do not argue with me, I am a teacher," Elizabeth reminded him. "I have good recall."

"I'm a Mountie, and therefore have a more excellent memory than yours," Jack said. "Besides you fail to see things that are right before your eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack just continued smiling at her.

"If you are taking about the town mural," Elizabeth told him, "I know that you painted it."

"And how long did it take you to figure it out?" Jack asked her.

"It took me a while," Elizabeth admitted, "but as I left the station after telling you about the hidden painting of us, I figured it out."

"How?"

"You're the detective not me."

000

"I really had a great time tonight," Jack told Elizabeth. They were slowly circling the floor again. They both knew that their date had to end as the candles were almost spent and they didn't want to burn down another building in Coal Valley.

"I wish I didn't live right about the café," Elizabeth murmured.

"I know," Jack agreed, "then I would have had the pleasure of walking you home."

"Yes."

He took her hand in his just like he had when he'd asked her to dine with him and kissed it.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jack."

000


	5. Chapter 5

Jack couldn't help himself – he'd laughed when Elizabeth had offered to help Mr. Harper with his farm and children. What was she thinking? She really couldn't take care of a farm. He'd seen her in Hamilton in her fancy dress and dinners and the servants who did everything for her.

Jack knew he was being a tad unfair to her, he knew firsthand how strong Elizabeth was, but he couldn't help but feel that the Harper farm would be too much. So, he would look in on her, to make sure that she coped. Why was he even bothering to lie to himself? He would have checked on her whether or not Mr. Harper had asked him to, and not to see how she coped. He could admit it to himself, if no one else; he was going to be at the Harper farm with her because he couldn't bear to stay away from Elizabeth.

The telegram from Mr. Harper saying that he'd been delayed a day was welcome news. Now, he had a legitimate reason to stay the night with Elizabeth. She would surely need help. As they ate dinner with Patrick and Nellie, he couldn't help but picture a time in the future when he and Elizabeth were sitting down to dinner with their own children, laughing and having a great time. As he ate her vegetable stew, he couldn't help but hope and pray that such a time would come soon, a time when spending the night with Elizabeth was a sure way to end the evening.

Jack was on his way to the barn; he'd made sure that everything was where it should be and he was about to turn in. Elizabeth's and Patrick's voices stopped him short and he couldn't help and stay to listen. Elizabeth was so good with children, she was a teacher but hearing her share a story about her childhood with Patrick somehow made him closer to her.

When she joined him after helping Patrick sleep, Jack felt more content than he'd been in weeks. Here he was at the end of the day sharing his dreams with the woman of his dreams. A perfect way to end the day. He was a bit dismayed to find that Elizabeth had fallen asleep, that she hadn't heard his dreams. He shook his head and chuckled softly, she was asleep with her head lying on his shoulder and that was more than he'd hoped for or even imagined. It would do for now.

Jack entered the room and found Elizabeth standing infront of the stove. She seemed quite fidgety and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Good morning," she replied, "someone's been busy this morning."

"I wanted to make sure you had enough firewood before I left to do my rounds," Jack told her.

"That looks like more than enough," she said, serving Patrick his breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

Jack stood up and watching her again he couldn't help himself. "The floor in the barn is softer than my bed in the jail."

"I'm sorry about that," Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled to himself. "Was there another option?" he teased her. Her 'no' was slow in coming and a bit hesitant, Jack couldn't help but smile even more. He could admit it to himself, although not to anybody else, let alone Elizabeth, he loved her.

It was a spur of the moment decision but he knew that it was one Elizabeth would appreciate, for some strange reason, she understood his weird sense of humour. He really wanted to get her something but he couldn't afford jewelry and he didn't want to seem like he was competing like had happened in Hamilton when Charles Kensington's flowers had outshone his. He wanted to give her something that she could use, that would remind her of him, but especially something that meant something to both of them.

The idea came to him when they were out riding after she'd left the Harper homestead, when they were standing in the fields looking out at Hope Valley. He reached out and took her hand and felt his world righting itself again. Everything was going to be fine, more than fine, between with them.

He walked up to Elizabeth; she was standing by the Church doors waiting for her students to enter.

"Hello," he said.

"Here to enjoy the fruits of your labour?" she quipped.

"I brought you a gift," he told her.

"You're so sweet," she couldn't imagine what he'd brought her.

He watched the emotions chase each other on her face, shock and then finally happiness, and then a knowing smile, Jack knew that getting her the cowbell had been the right decision. It was unique if nothing else.

He knew that there were many obstacles that they were going to face but for now, as he watched her shake the bell to announce the beginning of the school day, Jack was certain of one thing. He could face whatever life threw at them.


End file.
